


【签证CP】第二章 “流浪至此多年，疯子找到落点” AM

by AMENGXIANGXIAO



Category: VISA - Fandom, 签证 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO
Summary: “流浪至此多年，疯子找到落点。”这句歌词是马伯骞写给周震南的，他曾经天真的以为，周震南会是他的落点和终点。漂泊了这么久，北京、山西、洛杉矶...他一直无法驻足，心态上居无定所；他曾经在周震南的身上找到了短暂的归属感，他想有个家，周震南在地方就是家。现在，这个家，没了。他只觉得自己像个自欺欺人的小丑。
Relationships: 周震南 - Relationship, 签证, 马伯骞 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【签证CP】第二章 “流浪至此多年，疯子找到落点” AM

“我们分手吧。”

这句话周震南一直想对马伯骞当面说，可是一直没有找到合适的机会。

周震南不知道如何面对马伯骞的无微不至微信问候和隔三差五的视频电话，除了慢慢淡化，他不知该如何开口。

马伯骞值得一个当面的分手，和一句“对不起，我很抱歉”。

事实上，他值得这个世界上除了周震南以外的一切美好；周震南，真的不够好。

出营后的生活紧张又忙碌，十一个大男孩一起生活的别墅用一个“吵”字形容都太温柔。

接踵而至的舞台、闭关集训、代言站街、采访团综...满满的日程安排把全团忙的团团转。

直到9月份物料拍摄暂告一段落，周震南才渐渐有了些私人时间。

两天的假期，是时候做一个了断了。

马伯骞知道周震南喜欢盐田千春，恰逢她的作品在上海余德耀美术馆展出。两人约了在上海看展。

谁知，周震南出发的当天就遇到了不顺...

他穿了山本耀司的外搭背带裤，内搭是COMME des GARÇONS的打底衫，本是坚硬包裹着柔软的用意，他很担心自己不够勇敢说出那两个字。

意外的发现机场很多站姐跟拍，熟悉的、不熟悉的面孔，他没有预料到私人行程也会有如此大的关注度，开始隐约的担心。

谁知在他飞机降落在上海后，刚一开机，就有几百条信息疯狂涌入，来自挖机的运营，来自队友的提醒，来自鹅厂的工作人员，来自朋友的调侃：“周震南，你的私服上热搜了！”

他打开微博一看，#周震偷穿了妈妈的衣服吗#已经拱入新浪微博热搜前十，话题旁边还隐隐有个“沸”字。

下面的营销号发帖控评，“姨系爱豆又添一人？周震南私服令人费解，是否是为了特立独行而哗众取宠？”

他尴尬地笑了笑，翻了翻帖子和恶评，摇了摇头。不值得为了不理解你的人生气。

这时，助手的微信弹了出来，“老板说让你私人行程低调，别再被扒出图。爱豆公关牵一发而动全身，你的时尚代言在即，这次你被买了黑热搜说明有人盯上你了。”

此时，马伯骞的车已经等在了上海机场外面，看到周震南出机场的时候在打电话，表情寡淡的一张小脸上有些不耐烦的无奈，行李抬上车的时候，还听到周震南低声说，“好的，下次不会这么任性了。对不起，打扰了。”

“COMME des GARÇONS吗，很适合你。”这是马伯骞见到周震南的第一句话。

这三个月来，马伯骞不知道两人之间发生了什么，总是感觉交流不够通畅。周震南太忙了，每次打过去的电话背景都有好多人在讲话，有时是震耳欲聋的音乐和场地调试的嘈杂背景音。

他们似乎又回到了入营前的日程，时差党的异地恋既煎熬又忐忑；甚至不如周震南在创造营期间，自己还可以每天追着腾讯视频寻找周震南生龙活虎的身影，对待演出和创作认真的一丝不苟，玩游戏的时候依旧那么皮，他身边有了老朋友的回归和营里又认识的新朋友。

出营后，他们很久都没好好的聊聊天了，马伯骞能感觉到周震南的疏离，但是不知缘由。

周震南叹了口气，“好烦哦，我今天再被拍到的话，可能还会被几百条信息轰炸。” 一张白皙娇俏的小脸眉头微微皱着，撅了一下嘴，“算了，不说我了，你最近还忙吗？”

两个人去艺术馆的路上没头没尾地聊了些家常，周震南吐槽团里的新歌充满了异域风情，和自己想象的风格相距甚远；马伯骞说我为了提前毕业这学期多修了十几个学分简直要累死，导演课的老师要求好严格啊，再交不出作品可能就要挂掉了。

两人去艺术馆的路上，马伯骞发信息给助手：“盯着点上海附近的消息，周震南这两天和我一起，不能上新闻。”

想护他万事周全，终不能够，哪怕他少一点烦恼也是好的，不是吗。

周震南看到盐田千春的时候高兴地像个孩子，太久没出来放风了，马伯骞快忘记那个自由的他是什么样子了。周震南那么反感镜头和商拍的一个人，看到《经由时光的九次旅程》的瞬间弯了眉眼，满脸都是期待地说，马伯骞给我拍张照片嘛。然后又挑剔地说，马伯骞你刚才那张拍的不好看啦，你站在这里，蹲下来给我拍，镜头低一点啦，要把背景拍完整哦。随后自顾自地跑过去蹲在那件作品的旁边，背影都能看得出开心。

马伯骞好像又见到了初见时的周震南，哭笑怒骂极随意，口无遮拦又何妨，万事抵不过一句“老子喜欢”；哪像现在，镜头面前采访字斟句酌，综艺节目里慎之又慎，两人出来约会都要提前和场馆打招呼封锁消息，唯恐被网络喧嚣的口舌是非淹死。

人言可畏。

马伯骞也收到过来自父亲的旁敲侧击的暗示，虽未严令两人分手，但言下之意很明确。

父亲很了解他的性子，马伯骞认准的事情，或者爱人，是无论如何都不可能放弃的。家财万贯、社会地位、人气名声，比起马伯骞的理想和爱情，一文不值，皆可抛弃。马伯骞是个至情至性的人，虽有点过于理想主义。

两人晚餐去吃了周震南最喜欢的重庆火锅，还煮了半包面条进去，也不知道他一个南方人怎么就这么喜欢吃面条。

周震南在吃饭的时候没有以往活泼，话都很少说，亦或是欲言又止？倒是一反常态喝了不少酒。他以前很少喝酒，耐酒度也低得很，一杯下肚，脸上已经泛起了红晕。

马伯骞自顾自地讲着自己即将发行的单曲，叫《小丑的眼泪》，写的是上小学身边发生的故事，小丑叔叔的爱人遭遇意外突然离世，他幡然醒悟自己错过的平实的幸福，于是开始追随妻子走过的轨迹，缅怀逝去的曾经。

周震南答非所问地应和着，“是吗，真好。” 小嘴巴巴地嚼着面条，手不自觉的又在倒啤酒喂着自己，脸上的红晕越来越深，反应都开始变慢起来。

马伯骞拿过周震南手里的啤酒，换成橙汁给他倒上，真的担心他明天会不会醉到偏头痛。周震南的酒量他再了解不过，现在竟还没有醉倒，马伯骞都很意外。他在忧心些什么呢，看得出心事有点重，是工作上的事情吗；周震南不说，马伯骞也不会问。

等两人离开火锅店的时候已经快到午夜，周震南半醉半醒地依偎在马伯骞的肩膀上，说他是醉了，可还念念不忘地提醒马伯骞，“冰箱贴别忘记拿呀，送你的唱片别忘了啊，记得带上哦。” 说他醒着，很久也没见到他这么放肆的小孩情态了，憨憨的搂着马伯骞的手臂撒娇，软的一把可以搂住，乖乖地趴在马伯骞的身上，好像没有骨头一般，与刚才饭桌上沉默的他判若两人。虽说双子座本来就分裂的很，不过还是要感叹一句，酒真是个好东西。

回到酒店后，周震南大口地喝水，脸上的红晕已经褪去大半，娇憨的情态却半点未褪。

周震南坐在吧台上抱着一个1000CC的大杯子，很快就喝到瓶底，咕嘟咕嘟地发出声响像一只小水牛。

马伯骞随手拿了两瓶矿泉水放在他身边，两手环抱在他身边的吧台上，眼睛眯起来，满脸温柔，“我们阿南还要喝水吗？”

周震南放下水杯，手臂搭在马伯骞的肩膀上，慢慢的环住了他的脖子，眼睛里面的认真蒙上了一层说不清道不明的雾气。

周震南一字一句地说，“马伯骞，我要和你说一件事。”

马伯骞意外于周震南突然的严肃和认真，“好。不过你真的没有喝醉吗。你酒量什么时候这么好了？”

周震南又嬉笑了起来，头歪着盯着马伯骞，满眼都是挑逗和俏皮，“我清醒得很呀，你是马黄瓜，我是周炸鸡，我们下午去看了盐田千春还吃了火锅面，我们已经三个月没有见面了。”不知为何，他的语气有点自暴自弃的绝望意味在里面。

周震南的笑来的很是任性又无来由，笑的眼泪都笑出来了，他说，“马伯骞，你先爱爱我好不好。”

马伯骞一时有点懵，这大概是他第一次看到周震南这么直白地...和自己求爱。

床上的周震南一贯百无禁忌，大胆的很，爱啊恨啊喜欢啊想要啊脏话骚话信手拈来；可平时就像换了个人，认生又记仇，满脸写着“生人勿进，格杀勿论”，起床气很大，有时冷漠到让人怀疑他性冷淡。

周震南偶尔会撒娇，但从不会像今天这么大胆放纵，也或许是自己没有给过他要求的机会；闲下来看到他灵动的小脸就想好好蹂躏他，周震南玩闹捣乱他的时候尤甚，每每都会演变成大型动作片现场，马伯骞只想把他压在身下听他一边叫自己的名字一边小奶音求饶。

而这一次，他脸上的红润半褪未褪，衣服脱到一半，薄薄的内搭下娇嫩的肌肤若隐若现，一脸天真问自己，“马伯骞，你先爱爱我好不好。”

马伯骞不在乎这句“先”背后的对应的是什么“后”，他怎么可能对这这样一张脸说“不”呢，这是他日思夜想了三个月的小人儿，一天要搜八遍新闻唯恐被舆论推上了风口浪尖上的小人儿啊。

周震南闭上眼睛，渐渐地靠近马伯骞，深深浅浅地吻上了他的唇。怎么这么多次后，这只小猪吻技还是这么稚嫩。周震南的舌头有些莽撞地探索着，慢慢变得急切起来，像只小老虎要把自己吃掉，马伯骞被他可爱到了，双手大力地捏着周震南的腰，便给他一次主导的机会吧。

“阿南，要再努力一些哦。”马伯骞一把抱起吧台上的周震南，带着他往卧室走去，厨房毕竟不是做事的好地方orz。因为失去支撑，周震南紧紧地搂住马伯骞的脖子，双腿缠上了马伯骞的腰，每走一步都抱得更紧了些。

马伯骞耳边传来了周震南的乖张的坏笑，“我还需要再努力吗，马伯骞，你已经in的难耐了吧。啧啧啧” 随即大胆地啃起他的脖子来，尖尖的牙齿碎碎地咬过吻过一寸寸肌肤。

马伯骞甚至闭着眼睛也可以想象到这个小顽童得意的眼神，他把自己的喜好和开关拿捏死死的。周震南常常不负责任的挑逗完就撒手跑掉，留下自己一个人一边恨的牙痒痒一边自渎，脑子里都是他的样子，认真的、调皮的、天真的 、放荡的、风骚的，百无禁忌，只要是他就可以。

这次哪会给他跑掉的机会，要加倍的还给他才是，马伯骞被挑逗地快要被烧着了，这小魔头，实在太可恶了！

卧室门刚关上，马伯骞就把他放下，粗鲁地翻过去压在墙上，一只手把周震南双手高高地拉起禁锢在头顶，另一只手粗暴地解开两人身上的束缚...

马伯骞剥下周震南的薄衫，粗暴地吻着他的脖颈和后背，大手大力地揉捏着他的肚子和胸...想狠狠地欺负他，蹂躏他，没有前戏粗暴地进去，听着他奶音求饶，又不是没有过艹哭过...他身上烫得吓人，不知道是酒精的缘故还是...

“阿南，你在想什么，告诉我。” 周震南身上奶奶的气息混杂着淡淡的酒精味有点上头，马伯骞沉溺于这久违的熟悉气息，无法自拔。他看不到周震南的脸，只能感受到他的身体在颤抖。

“我不知道。” 周震南在哭。

房间没有开灯，只有窗户上透过的窗外巨大广告牌的红红绿绿的光。

马伯骞有点慌了，转过周震南的身体，双手捧着他的脸，喃喃地抚慰道，“阿南不哭，我在这里，我一直都在。” 尝试用大拇指去擦拭他的泪水，怎奈却越擦越多，满手湿润。

“阿南不哭，眼泪是珍珠。” 马伯骞慌了。他向来不知道怎么哄他，他只会一遍遍地吻周震南的眼睛，喃喃地说，“宝宝我在呢，宝宝你看看我。”

许是酒精的作用，许是一时的情绪化，周震南的嬉笑怒骂全在一念之间，前面突然的认真，后来突然的调皮，现在又突然开始感伤起来。弄得马伯骞一时手足无措，他只想好好的看着他的阿南，就好。

马伯骞摸着周震南的头，浅浅地吻着他的眼睛，说，“阿南，你知道我在美国每天都在想什么吗。我好想提前毕业回来和你一起打拼，到那时，你的限定团也快要解散了。我这几年一直在努力赚钱拼命攒钱，我不想靠着爸爸的关系去混上流社会，做个上流社会看不上的不入流的演员和三流歌手又如何呢。我只想和你在一起，可是我又想护你周全，就一定要做的足够优秀，坐到很高的地位才可以。我在努力地往上爬，给我两年的时间好不好。我只要两年。”

周震南一边摇头一边眼泪越加汹涌，他什么都不肯说。这和马伯骞的初衷背道而驰。

“你在想什么？” 这时马伯骞第二次问出这个问题，他越来看不清周震南了。

周震南偏过头，止住了泪水，说，“我想不计后果的最后放纵一次。” 

周震南引导着马伯骞来到床上，把他推倒在床上，俯下身子，慢慢的一路从脖子吻到胸口...一路向下...他的节奏感极好，一边用舌头挑逗着胸前的敏感点...一边用手帮助他进入最佳状态...

马伯骞很少见到他的阿南如此主动...他闭上眼睛完全不去预料周震南的下一步是什么...他喜欢惊喜...一切来自周震南的惊喜...直到...他含上了硕大的勃起...不...是完全吞下...

这时马伯骞从来没有过的体验...他从未要求过周震南做过类似的事，虽然他一直很好奇是什么样的体验，但他不想委屈自己的爱人做他哪怕一丁点不情愿的事情。

这个惊喜来的太意外，马伯骞被刺激的差点要把持不住，一时呻吟出了声，“阿南..阿南......”

周震南就是最好的春药。

马伯骞伸出五指插入周震南的头发，随着他的律动而配合着...眼前是大片大片的色彩翻涌，温暖、柔软、快乐的、强烈的刺激...他快乐的要上天了...

可这些快乐都不及周震南随后坐上来的时候的快感...这本是周震南最讨厌的体位，他以前总是懒懒地缩成一团，说，不要啦马伯骞，我不要在上面。

可是今天的他，自由的放纵的样子马伯骞从未见过...他双手时轻时重地捏马伯骞的R(胸)T(口)，配合着上下抽动的动作，精准地拿捏着节奏蹭在马伯骞的G点上，吊眼里散发的魅惑和掌控的气势让马伯骞甘愿沉沦...

窗外霓虹闪烁，窗内风光旖旎。

这大概是马伯骞和他最好的一次性爱了，也是他有生以来最爱的一次体验。

周震南是他唯一有过的爱人，也是他想共度一生的爱人。

“阿南，我好爱你...” 马伯骞坐起来，和周震南紧紧地相拥着，此时此刻，他们的身体没有任何隔阂和距离，在剧烈的抽动中两人双双到达了高潮...

——————————————

两人洗漱完毕后赤裸相对，已是深夜，相对无眠。

“阿南不哭了，阿南想和我说些什么” 马伯骞擦拭掉周震南眼角的眼泪。

眼前的小哭包今天很不正常，他的确喜欢哭，但是从来没有这么频繁没缘由的哭，加上之前种种，马伯骞心中的忧虑加剧。

一场放纵不计后果的情爱过后，两人之间的问题依旧横亘在哪里，需要解决。

这三个月以来的交流不畅、周震南刻意的回避、马伯骞担忧的回复，都像是房间里的大象，两个人都看到了大象的存在，进进出出都会被妨碍到，可却又都不想主动提及大象的存在，它就渐渐成为了两人的心病，日积月累，渐渐病入膏肓。

周震南亦不知如何开口。

他沉默了许久，说，我明天中午的飞机，我们一起吃个早饭吧。

——————————————————

“我们分手吧。”

在一片狼籍的酒店房间里提出这个要求是不是真的很过分，周震南不知道；但他知道，他们之间需要个了断。

马伯骞正在给他剥鸡蛋，小汤匙敲打着碎壳，很娴熟的样子。听到了这句话，停下来手上的动作。

“是因为姚琛吗。”马伯骞早就想问出这句话了，他本不想信这是创造营节目组炒作的CP，可他太了解周震南的长情和有义气，他也看到了镜头后面周震南眼里真切的关心和情谊。在两人异地的过程中，他看了周震南所有的团综和曝光花絮，他眼里只能放下那么一个小人儿，可是不得不被强制cue到认识了整个团，包括姚琛。

“什么？”周震南好像没听清，“不，我们之间的事情和别人没有关系。”

他今天穿了白色的花朵衬衫，领口低低地敞着，图案繁复，衬的他的气质很是清冷，都不及他说出来的话十分之一的绝情。

“我不想跟你在一起了，马伯骞。你放我自由吧。”

周震南离开酒店前，马伯骞最后的一句质询是，“你要什么我都会给你，因为你是周震南。我只想问你，既知今日，又何必昨日种种。”

周震南关上了房门，大步离开，没有回头。既然知道早晚要走到这一步，不如狠心的告诉自己，断舍离，银牙咬碎，对自己狠一点，一个深呼吸，没什么做不到。

“昨日，算是我给自己留下的一个念想吧，与人无尤。终究，是我不够好，配不上你。” 这段信息周震南一直都没有发出去，一字一句的删掉，就真的可以假装什么都没有发生过。

————————————  
马伯骞开车去机场的路上。手机又自动播放到了自己的新歌《小丑的眼泪》：

“流浪至此多年，疯子找到落点。”

这句歌词是他写给周震南的，他曾经天真的以为，周震南会是他的落点和终点。

漂泊了这么久，北京、山西、洛杉矶...他一直无法驻足，心态上居无定所；他曾经在周震南的身上找到了短暂的归属感，他想有个家，周震南在地方就是家。

现在，这个家，没了。

他只觉得自己像个自欺欺人的小丑。

—————————————  
AM 2019.12.17 圣诞快乐


End file.
